I know your name
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: A twist on Rumplestilikin


Disclaimer: I don't own Rumplestilkin

* * *

Once upon a time there was a queen. The queen was very happy. She was married to the man she loved and was soon to be having her first child. Her husband's father had just passed away making her husband king and her queen. The whole kingdom was awaiting the birth of their newborn son. The queen was fearful though. She had a feeling it was not a son growing inside her.  
"Henry," she asked her husband, "What if the baby I am carrying is a girl 1save a boy"  
"Kate," he told her, "I don't care if it's a girl or a boy or a monkey… I love this baby because he or she is our baby.

That however was not the queen's fear. When she was ordered to turn straw into gold a little man helped her with the condition that if she had a daughter she would give him her first born daughter. If she gave birth to a little girl she would have to give her baby to him… or be considered a promise breaker. The little man didn't allow for promise breakers. He had a way of getting what he wanted.  
"Your thinking of the little man aren't you?"  
"Yes. I can't help it"  
"Kate, the little man will not and cannot win this game. We will beat him at his own game."  
"How? I heard the only way to beat him is to guess his name"  
"How hard can that be. We have the best problem solvers in the land at our disposal. Surely someone can figure out his name"  
"I suppose you're right," she said, Still I will be relieved if we have a son so it doesn't come to this. I love the baby growing in me. I cannot lose our child"  
"Boy or girl, girl or boy it won't happen"  
"Swear it?"  
"Swear it. Nothing will happen to our child."  
Thirteen days later Kate went into labor. She labored all day and all night and when she felt she couldn't take anymore she bore a little daughter. Her joy was so great that she wept. The little man came.  
"Queen sweet queen your word you gave  
That if I saved you from your grave  
And spun the gold for thee  
Your firstborn daughter you'd give to me"  
The queen then wept with such sorrow and held onto her child tighter then ever with no intention of ever letting go. With such sorrow she wept that the little man felt sorry for her and tried to speak words of comfort.  
"Weep not dear queen  
A deals a deal  
You wouldn't go into a store  
And steal"  
"This isn't the same thing," the young queen insisted, "If anything you are stealing. Take diamonds, take all my riches, take my castle but don't take my baby"  
"A deal is a deal  
We made long ago  
You get what you paid for  
It's time to let go"  
"I can't I won't let go of my baby," Kate exclaimed  
"Well if you won't let go  
I'll tell you what we will do  
If you can guess my name  
The baby stays with you"  
"Really?"  
"You have one day  
To guess my name  
To save yourself  
From heartache and pain"  
"One day? I thought I would get three"  
"We'll compromise and say two days  
If you can guess my name by then your dreams won't die  
If not she's mine  
And you can kiss her goodbye"  
"I have three days please," she begged  
"Just two my queen  
You must obey  
Or you can give her  
To me today"  
"Okay," she said, "I promise. What can I do"  
"You must guess my name  
In two days time  
Now I will  
Say goodbye"  
The queen wept bitterly. As the announcement was made that the queen had bore a daughter a young man heard the commotion  
"Queen," he said "Weep not for I know the man's name"  
"You do? Oh if that is so I will reward you beyond your wildest riches"  
"I do and money I need not. Instead I want you to pay it forward and perform one good deed for one person"  
"That I will gladly do"  
"His name is Rumplestilkin"  
"Thank you young boy," the queen replied  
The next day the small man appeared  
"Queen oh sweet queen  
Have you guessed my name  
"I doubt you  
Did so it's all the same"  
The queen smiled and answered him  
"I know your name," she said, "It's not hard to say. Your name is Rumplestilkin"  
The little man looked and sighed  
"A deal is a deal  
It's what I said I'd do  
Your daughter you may keep  
She stays with you  
But if in a few years  
You chance to have a son  
Watch out for my brother  
He will try to take him for fun"  
Without another word the man disappeared"

1 Instead of


End file.
